Yukine x Reader Noragami
by Otakugirl2210
Summary: This is a Story where you are Yato's regalia, but also someone else...
1. Chapter 1

p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; text-align: justify; background-color: #fefefe;"a style="color: #0055aa; -webkit-transition: all 0.4s; transition: all 0.4s; line-height: 1.7em;" href=" watch?v=ZyyuV-gkavg" target="_blank" rel="nofollow"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #1155cc; font-family: 'merienda one'; font-size: 16px;"Opening Song for Noragami/span/aspan style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #ff9900; font-family: 'merienda one'; font-size: 16px;" /spanbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /~~~Your POV~~~/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; text-align: justify; background-color: #fefefe;"Where am I? Why can I not see anything? I hear people, "SEKKI!":Smells nice." What? Wait, I remember something like this now, hmmmm... "YUKINE! Where did you go you brat!? UGH! DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DIE!? Oh, Good! You with nowhere to go and nowhere to return, I grant you a place to belong. My name is Yato."Hah?!/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; text-align: justify; background-color: #fefefe;"Huh? I recognize that name! WHAT IS GOING ON!/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; text-align: justify; background-color: #fefefe;""Bearing a posthumous name, you shall remain here. With this name, I make thee my servant. With this name and my alternate, I use my life to make thee a Regalia! Thou art (Your name)! As a Regalia Sokko! Come Sokko!"/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; text-align: justify; background-color: #fefefe;"Now I feel sweat, and it is not mine! EWWWW! But, I am inside this white room thingie with little glass shards, I think... I feel like I am cutting something, the dude named Yato is doing some sort of chant thingie. WHAT IS HE DOING! I can see stuff though, I am a sword? AWESOME! I think the monster thingie is dead, so cool! The monster thing just died leaving no mess anywhere!/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; text-align: justify; background-color: #fefefe;""SEKKI! YUKINE! WHERE ARE YOU!" This guy is too loud, and getting very obnoxious. "I am over here!" You threw me you baka!" Ha! I like this kid already! He thinks that this kid is a brat! No wonder this kid is acting like one, the "Yato" jersey guy is so annoying! "OI! I am not a baka! AND WHY DID YOU NOT COME WHEN I YELLED FOR YOU!" "Because you threw way too far!" "OI! SHUT UP!" "OI! YOU SHUT UP!" "THAT IS NOT A WAY TO TALK TO YOUR MASTER! DO YOU HEAR ME! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?!" "Ne, Yato?" "Eh?" "Yato, did you get a new regalia?" "Eto... OH YEAH! I FORGOT!" Eh! he brought me here and forgot! That baka! The blonde smirks at the jersey guy, jersey guy gets mad, then yells, "(y/n)"/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; text-align: justify; background-color: #fefefe;"Huh? What is going on! HEY! Wait, I am on the ground. Do these people see me? Most people end up not seeing me, soo... What am I wearing! What? "ummmm..." I say, "Can I get some clothes, I think I am gonna get a cold with this white robey-thingie on. Just saying." /p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; text-align: justify; background-color: #fefefe;"They both look at me, then get onto the same page, I guess they were thinking or something? Yato says that he would get Hiyori to give me some of her clothes, who is Hiyori? I see the blonde kid. He just blushes, then jersey guy yells, "YUKINE YOU PERV! I JUST GOT STUNG! YOU BETTER NOT BLIGHT ME AGAIN!" The blonde yells back, "huh? I WASN'T DOING ANYTHING! I ALREADY LEARNED MY LESSON! Heesh..." The jersey guy smiles, "Yeah, sure Yukine, whatever you say..." The blonde looks at the jersey god and he starts to turn even more red, and then he starts to yell at the jersey guy. Then I interrupt, "Helloooooo? I am kinda freezing, not to be a brat and all, but it is winter ya know."/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; text-align: justify; background-color: #fefefe;"They all look at me and immediately start apologizing. "gomen! Gomenasai! (etc...)" "It's fine, but I do want to get warm..." Hiyori look at you, then her face lightens up. "OH! I am Hiyori by the way! And you guys can come to my house! My brother is still somewhere, so Yato and Yukine can sleep in there, and me and (Y/N) can sleep in my room, hai?" I say "Hai!", so does the blond, then he says, "I am Yukine!" "Nice to meet you" you say. The jersey guy thinks, then says, "Hai, and I am Yato." I look at him, "You seem familiar..." He thinks, then nods, "I do think I know you..." Hiyori and Yukine look at me shocked. /p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; text-align: justify; background-color: #fefefe;"~~~Time Skip by the Tardis! YAY! Hurry up Doctor!~~~/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; text-align: justify; background-color: #fefefe;"When we get to Hiyori's house, she gives me some clothes and pajamas, she also says, "You can go take a bath, k?" You nod, she gives me a towel, "Everything else you need should be in there." "Arigato" You reply, you are taking a bath now and thinking how life will turn out. Then you get a huge headache, Hiyori just so happens to be nearby talking to Yukine and Yato. You scream because your head hurts. Hiyori says, :"I am going to check on her, you guys stay here./p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; text-align: justify; background-color: #fefefe;" When she came in, she saw you clutching your head, she helps you out and put your pajamas on. When she takes you outside, Yato looks at you, and asks what wrong. You say that your head hurts, he tells you, "Ah! You are remembering your past, you are a very unusual regalia, you know that right?" Everyone looks at you while you look at Yato, then you black out./p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; text-align: justify; background-color: #fefefe;"~~~Yato's POV~~~/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; text-align: justify; background-color: #fefefe;"I hope she remembers, and that it is not painful, she is a very important person.../p 


	2. Chapter 2

~~~Your POV~~~  
You wake up to see Yukine and Hiyori standing over you, "What are you doing?" you ask. They just sit there. You turned to Yato, "Oh! Hey Yato!" He smiles, then asks, "Do you remember anything?" You nod, "Yep!" Yukine and Hiyori look confused now, "nani?" They say at the same time, you swear, if you didn't know any better you would've thought they were twins. "How long have I been dead Yato?" He thinks for a bit, "Eto... About... 15 years?" You look at him in disbelief, "15 years! That is a lot, how is my sister doing?" He nods, and then he says, "She is doing fine, she recently got a new regalia too!" You look at him, "Did she get rid of the other dude that let her like, make everything worse?" Then Hiyori interrupts our conversation, "NANI? Wait, what is going on!" You and Yato look at her with a 'duh' face and speak in unison, "I/She remember(s) my/her past." She replies, "HOW! I thought that was impossible!"  
You look at her, then say, "She does not know a god or goddess when she sees one huh Yato?" He looks at you and nods. "She thought I was a fake when I first met her!" You laugh hysterically, he looks at you and mumbles to stop laughing. "I can totally see that happening! HAHA! You weren't wearing what you are now, were you?" He nods. You laugh even more, "I totally remember you being TOTALLY different!" He then looks at you and sends a warning glance, "Hai hai, I will not say a word!" Hiyori looks at you again, "Y-you're a goddess?" You look at her with a 'duh' face again, "No, I am just a really special human that will marry Yato. NO! I am a goddess! Of course I am! Yato is my cousin! Kofuku is my beloved little sister. Hmph... Oh, Yato. By the way, do we have to tell my dad?"  
~~~Yato's POV~~~  
"...Oh, Yato. By the way, do we have to tell my dad?" I look at her shocked that she would even mention that, "H-hai... H-he needs to k-know..." She looks at me, so does Hiyori. HAHA! Hiyori has a cu-WAIT! What am I thinking! SHUT UP STUPID HEAD!  
~~~Yukine's POV~~~  
"...H-hai... H-he needs to k-know..." What are they talking about! I see (Y/N) look at Yato, and Hiyori too, he seems to be in a daze for a bit, then looks like he is scolding himself on the inside. *mental sigh* I look at (Y/N), "Oi, why would you need to tell your father? And HOW ARE YOU A GODDESS! YOU WERE DEAD!"  
~~~Your POV~~~  
"...HOW ARE YOU A GODDESS! YOU WERE DEAD!" You look at him, "Ok. One, you will figure out during the story, and two, here is the story. Ok, so my father was born, a few months later my mother was. They were cousins, their parents decided to betrothe them then and there. When my father learned about this, he was angry. Sure, he was good friends with her, but he was in love with someone else Kofuku's mother. So he talked to their parents about it, the never got it repealed. So he was very angry. when he later had me, after he married my mom, when I was about... Well... I was old, but I am going to say about 5 when he had my mother killed. He married Kofuku's mother, then had Kofuku and many other children." They both look at me, "I'm sorry" They both say at the same time. "AH!(They look at me startled) I should go see Kofuku. You guys want to come?" They all nod, while Yato just nods very stiffly.  
~~~Time Skip brought by Chibiusa's necklace~~~  
When you all get to the house, you all come in. Daikoku was seen first. You run up to him and hug him, "DAIKOKU!" You yell, he thinks you are Kofuku and tries to push you off, but when you fall off, you come in front of him and say, "Thanks for the greeting Daiko-kun!" He then looks at you, then yells, "(Y-Y/N)!?" You hear scrambling, then sees a girl with brown hair, with some blonde in it. "Daiko-kun, who is this?" Daikoku looks at you, "E-eto..." "Hm? Well, I am Natalia! Nice to meet you, and you a-" Natalia is interrupted by Kofuku coming down the stairs, "Daiko-kun, what's taking so lo-" When she sees you, she stops completely. "(Y-Y/N)-CHAN!?"


	3. Chapter 3

~~~Your POV~~~  
" (Y-Y/N)-CHAN!?" You gave her one of your crooked smiles, "Oh, one second Kofuku. Hiyori, so your soul likes to slip out huh? I know how to get rid of that problem, but Yatti doesn't" Yato yells at you, "I HATE IT WHEN YOU DO THAT (Y/N)!" You stick your tongue at him, "I KNOW! That's why I did it baka! Oh, and Hey Kofu-chan!" Kofuku looks at you dumbfounded, then faints. "Eto..." Yukine says. Hiyori then jumps onto you, "PLEASE HELP ME (Y/N)-CHAN!" You look at her, then Yato, you sigh. "Well, I would like to talk to you alone then." Hiyori nods, you ask the everyone else to leave, and they do.  
"Ok, Hiyori? You know stuff like that also has a consequence, right?" She looks at you, then asks, "What's the consequence?" You tell her, "It is to cut all of your ties with all of us, you will never remember us." She looks at you, then starts crying, "Do you want that?" you asks her. She shakes her head no, and says, "N-no... I-i'll be f-fine I g-guess..." You say to her, "Here, I am going to get fresh air, how about you sit here and think for a bit, k?" She nods.  
When you get outside, you hear, "Smells nice..." You know this all too well. You would use your regalia, but then you remember that you do not have one, and that you are a regalia. So you start running, but the phantom picks you up and looks confused. You know it's confused because you are a phantom god person thing. It shrugs it off, the starts carrying you somewhere else. You yell, but no one can here you. Then you see Hiyori yelling your name, then Yato, Yukine, Daikoku, and Natalia all come out, then see you. You get blighted and flinch, then, everything turns black.  
~~~Time Skip brought to you by England's Scones~~~  
When you come to, you see a girl with black hair. You recognise her and grit your teeth then say, "Nora." She says, "Hello (Y/N)! I haven't seen you since you died!" You look at her then say in your head, 'That's because you killed me'. Nora continues, "So, you are Yato's Regalia?(You stiffly nod) Oh! Well who knew you would be a regalia! Well, I have a mission for you. I need you to betray Yato and come to us." You look at her confused, "Us?" Then you black out again.  
~~~Another Time Skip Brought to you by America's Hamburgers~~~  
You wake up again, and notice that you are at a school. You see Hiyori, but she is on the ground. That is when you notice that her soul is somewhere else right now. You sigh, and the leave the school. You make it to Kofuku's house, and sees everybody still freaking out that you disappeared. Yato is too busy freaking out about you that he did not hear your thoughts about scaring them. So you enter the house, hen yell boo while jumping onto them. They all scream, then start rejoicing that you are back. Everyone asks what happened and you told them But first you said 'Nora' and Yato understood right away and asked, "She wants you to betray me, doesn't she." You nod, "But like I would ever do that Yati!(He flinches at the nickname) You are just such a weirdo!" You keep teasing them, then you notice that Kofuku was just staring at you the whole time. But, then you remembered about your blight, you say, "Ne, Yato? Could you get me some Holy Water?" He looks at you, you show him your leg, then he nods. But, Kofuku gets to it first, "Natalia, get me some Holy Water." Kofuku says, Natalia gives you the Holy Water. You rid yourself of blight.  
She comes up to you, then hugs you as tight as she can, "K-k-k-k-k-k-ofu-k-k-k-ku... I-i c-c-c-cannnnnnooott b-b-breathe..." She mutters sorry then lets go, that is when you notice she is crying. Yukine looks at you thinking, 'No wonder they are sisters, they look a bit alike, and act a bit alike... Though (Y/N) is more mature, but more kiddish at the same time.' OH! By the way, you can read minds. Then Kofuku started to ask you many questions, "Ne, (Y/N), what's gonna happen? Will you be able to have your own regalia?..." And so much more you begin to zone out. Then you guys start discussing stuff, ad you see Yato falling asleep. You ask Natalia for a paper, she gives one to you. You roll up a piece of paper, everyone looks at you confused, then you wack Yato across the head, "OI! YATO! Now is NOT the time to sleep, this DOES involve you too!Do NOT even say it doesn't! Because it does, heesh. I swear you haven't changed at all-Wait... I lied you have."  
Yukine and Hiyori look at you, "He has?" the both asked, you nod. Then you say, "He used to be, well... scary. BUT STILL ADOWABLE WITTLE YATI!" Yato looks at you in horror, while Hiyori and Yukine look at you in shock to say that Yato used to be scary. "Ah, I need to go see my fether." Then Daikoku, Kofuku, and Yato look at you. "NANI? ARE YOU SURE?" At the same time, the regalias, escept for you, and Hiyori look at all of you guys.


End file.
